


Scout's Ball

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Manipulation, Non Consensual, Rape, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout sighed. Fucking. Hell. Seriously? Seriously! That was the third ball he’d lost. Sounded like it broke through something too. Great. Awesome.</p><p>Well, not ‘lost’ in that he couldn’t find them. Lost was only in the sense that going after it was a pretty fucking dumb idea because he’d hit it that far it was over on the enemy’s base. Yeah, like he wanted to go searching over there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout's Ball

Scout sighed. Fucking. Hell. Seriously? Seriously! That was the third ball he’d lost. Sounded like it broke through something too. Great. Awesome.

Well, not ‘lost’ in that he couldn’t find them. Lost was only in the sense that going after it was a pretty fucking dumb idea because he’d hit it that far it was over on the enemy’s base. Yeah, like he wanted to go searching over there.

 

But if he wanted to play at all, even my himself, he had to. There weren’t any more baseballs. He’d lost all of his fucking baseballs doing stupid shit during battle. Ugh! Fine, fine, fine.

He’d go creep over real careful and cautious like and find one of his baseballs. Yeah, simple as that. Nothing would go wrong, nope, no sir.

Scout swallowed and tugged at his collar. Gee, real warm outside, maybe he’d go get a shower and call it a day, it wasn’t like he wanted to play anymore anyway, what with everything. He wasn’t a coward, he was a real smart guy! You just did /not/ go onto the enemy’s base after hours. Guys who did that onto his own base never ended up liking what happened, or so he heard, so he figured that went both ways.

That was just being street smart, knowing when not to do dumb shit. That was how you survived. Yeah, he was real tough! He was! But he stayed alive and was tough because he wasn’t a frickin’ moron!

It wasn’t even six yet. If he took a shower now, he was going to have to find something else to do and last time he’d done that he’d just ended up getting Engineer and Soldier both mad as hell at him. Who would he get mad this time, huh?

No, he needed to get his stupid frickin’ ball and then toss it around somewhere else where it wasn’t gonna get lost again. Stupid frickin’ loser ball, getting lost over the border between bases. How was he to keep it if it kept flying all away like that?  
He just apparently didn’t know his own strength and power.

It wasn’t really that big of a deal, being on the other side of the base. He just had to be quiet and go kind of fast, but not too fast people heard. That not being heard kind of went hand in hand with being quiet and sneaking, so that was pretty fucking obvious.

It wasn’t really hard. Really. All he had to do was find a worn leather ball. It had probably hit a building and rolled somewhere. He moved up to a pile of crates he’d thought he’d heard it bounce against and looked around the area, examining behind the old wood.

Was that a break? Whoa, had the ball gone in there? It looked new. Probably not, but it couldn’t hurt to crouched down and look into the crate, right? Yeah, he’d just take a quick peek.

There was definitely something in there. Kind of round looking, but he wasn’t sure just what. Maybe his ball, but it was just out of reach. Fuck. Scout bit his lip, worrying at it with his teeth and pressing against it with his tongue. Fuck fuck. Alright, he’d just reach in real quick and try real hard to reach it. Not a big deal. Not a problem in the world, nope, no sir.

Mayday. Houston, they had a big fuckin’ problem. SOS, his arm was caught on the wooden splinters and he couldn’t get his shirt sleeve out of the hole. He sighed, reached down with his free hand and untucked his shirt, then moved to take the shirt off.

Hands caught on his shoulder and he tried to kick out in his surprise, only to find that made him fall onto his ass and slash his arm into the wooden opening of the crate. He grunted and tried to get the shirt fabric off of his head. “Who’s it! Geddoffa me!”

“Why, look what I caught. A nice sized rabbit! Bloody skinny for my tastes but…”

“Get the fuck offa me, ya dirty creeper!” Scout tried to force his shirt off again, so he could get his arm free and run for it.

Hands at his waist, squeezing real tight, said that wasn’t likely to happen without Divine intervention. “Why the rush? Are you late for a real important date?”

“Oh, haw haw, very fuckin’ funny! I was jus’ lookin’ for my ball, ‘right? Jus’ lookin’ for my ball and now I got it, right in my hand so you can let me go now, got that? I’m going!” He wasn’t going to beg. Scout did not beg.

“That right? Last I checked, this was BLU’s side only, Mate. So why’d you scamper on over here, if not ta start a whole mess of trouble?”

“Look, I told you! I jus’ had ta get my ball! That’s all. C’mon man, I’ll be right on my way, just let me go.”

Those muscled hands worked slowly against his sides, stroking and petting up to his ribs, where they moved in and each tweaked a nipple.

Part of Scout was glad the shirt covered his head. There was definitely a blush there. “F-fuck! Sniper, c’mon!” Not begging. Not panicked at all. He could handle this. He would just-

Fingers tweaked harder at his nipples and this time maybe, just maybe he gave a little yelp and jerked forward. The forward jerking didn’t help at all, actually. Pretty much this was all hell and there was no way it was going to end up well.

“Be real good, Scout, and I won’t alert the rest of the troops. You wouldn’t like that, would ya?”

“What’re ya plannin’ then, huh?” He sniffed, not because his arm hurt and was bleeding and making his sleeve wet and gross, or because of the situation. He had something in his eyes, that was all. But he was still a bit glad Sniper couldn’t see his face to see the tears that weren’t actually there because he wasn’t crying. It was dust in his eyes. They lived in a desert after all!

“Nothin’ rough, Scout, just relax a bit. It’s not gonna hurt a bit.”

“That sounds like a whole load of shit! Jus’ get out with it!”

“It’s been a while since I got a bit of head time, if ya know what I mean, Mate. And I think even you’re smart enough to figure what I mean.”

“Ya… fuck, ya want that?” He’d bite it off first. He’d fucking bite it all off and run! Scout renewed his struggles and tried to yank his sleeve from the splintered wood. “No! Not gonna-”

“If they hear ya, Mate, they’re gonna come and find you on the wrong side. Want that?”

He stilled again. He could take one of them. But a whole load of them? “Fuck. And how d’ya know I wouldn’t just take off and run?”

“Could I trust you’re word on it?”

“Not a frickin’ chance in Hell, Pal. M’not jus’ gonna…”

“Could just get your shorts off, I bet,” hands slipped down to his waist band and began pulling. “Wouldn’t be hard, not at all. Could make it hurt a real lot, Mate. You want that?”

Fuck.

Which was worse? He licked his lips and shifted, trying to get a bit of weight off of his legs where he’d collapsed onto them. He felt they were a bit wet too. Probably had skinned them. Yep, there was the pain, now that he’d realized. He hated that! He wished he hadn’t taken the time to consider why his knees were wet. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Come again? What are you asking?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know how to do that, alright? I don’t wanna… I don’t wanna do that other thing though.”

“So you’d rather blow me than be plowed by me?”

“Jesus, d’ya gotta say it like that!”

“I don’t have all day. Busy man like me, I’ve got things to do. So tell me. Which is it?”

“Fuck. Fine! I’ll… I’ll… do that first one.”

“Say it.”

“I’ll blow ya, right? That’s right?”

“Good.” Fingers removed themselves from the front of his pants where they’d been so dangerously close to touching his junk. No one did that but him and girls! Last thing he needed was some old prick’s hands all over his dick.

“Yeah, good, whatever. How’re we gonna do this, huh? I still got my head all covered.”

Sniper removed himself from Scout and stepped back. “Try and run, and see how far ya get with broken legs.”

“Jesus Christ, fine, I got it. No running.” He stripped out of his shirt and finally got a good look at his arm. Fucked up. Oh, and look, so were his knees. Frickin’ fantastic. What a great day. This was one to write home about, yeah, definitely.

Sniper was looking at him too, just staring like a real freaky piece of slime. Creeping slime. Scout licked dry lips and wiped the back of his taped hand over his mouth. On unsteady feet, he stood up and stretched out, “Not here, right? ‘Cause anyone could come over if we’re here.”

“If we went anywhere else, you’d run.”

“Could run now, old man. You don’t got your gun or your knife on ya, and I know for a fact I’m faster. It’s my way, or not at all. We’re goin’ somewhere else, got it?” Like he had a choice. Like he was the big man here.

Like maybe he wanted it and if Sniper wanted it too, he’d have to shape up, or ship out. Yeah, that made him feel better. No, he didn’t wanna do this, that was real gay and shit. But if he got somewhere real secluded, then he could beat the shit outta the guy and make a nice run for it. Behind a building maybe…

“Is that right?”

Scout crossed his arms and scowled, “Yah. That’s what I said, innit?”

Sniper swallowed, then nodded. “Back in my camper.”

“Nu uh, you’d fuckin’ break the deal and try ‘n keep me there or somethin’.”

“Where do you suggest then, Scout? I don’t got time for all these games.”

“That building over there,” Scout cocked his head South, towards his base slightly. Not too much, probably not too much at least. Just enough it made him closer. “That way no one hears or sees shit, cause it’s on the outskirts of everythin’.”

Sniper’s head tipped down and Scout could see narrowed eyes behind the Aviators. “Fine. You make a run for it, I’m going to remember this in battle, Kid. Don’t be stupid.”

“Haw haw, yeah, like I am. Fuck you too. I’m not gonna make a run for it.” He was going to beat the hell out of Sniper, that was all. Not a run for it at all. Well, not until after, at least. But that wouldn’t be running so much as ambling on out of there like he was king of the fuckin world. Then he’d run to base and get Medic to look at his arm and knees because Jesus Holy tits, he really hated that feeling he had going in all of the parts of him that hurt.

“Alright. I’ll trust your word on that, Mate. Don’t let me down.”

“Naw, I’ll just go down like a fuckin’ Champ, how’s that sound?” He was already leading the way away. Sniper, that moron, followed.

Please, this ass was not for sale. No weird creeper who stayed in a van and sent postcards and shit to his mom (did this one do that? This one probably did that) was going to get inside HIS mouth or butt. No, they just weren’t getting into him. No way, no sir. Not that day at least.

“This is far enough, Scout. Any further, you’d be getting me in hot water, I just know it.”

“Oh, wow, you’re scared of me outsmarting you? Huh, and you were just callin’ me stupid too. How about, fuckin’, that, huh?”

Sniper pushed at the small of his back and started to lean against him, veering his steps to the right now. Ok, Sniper wanted to go right. Ace. That’s where Scout wanted to go too.

“Behind this building. And remember, Kid, none of that funny business. I know my own team’s Scout’s real squirrelly, but don’t you get any ideas.”

“Nope. Only ideas I have in my whole damn head are how to blow you.” Away. Yeah, but he was just making it sound like he was full of shit anyway, so Sniper probably wouldn’t make a threatening connection maybe. Possible. Then again, who fucking knew and Sniper was being a bit more rough with him, running that hand on down to his ass and squeezing hard.

“Hey, hands off the merchandise!”

“Oh, you’re for sale now? That’s it?”

“Uh uh, no way. Even if I was, the price would be too high for your old ass.”

“Mmmm alright. Well, I’ll take what I can get.”

That sounded real fucking suspicious. Scout shrugged. “Yeah, you better. Now get it out and I’ll just get right on down to that shit.” Yeah. Then he’d punch Sniper in the junk and go. Low blow, below the belt, and that wasn’t fair? Fuck you. Fair didn’t keep people alive. Being sneaky and vicious when it was called for did.

“No, get on your knees first.”

“Jesus, you’re not a real trusting guy, are ya? Fine, fine.” He snorted, glared at Sniper, and got down onto his skinned knees. Jesus, rocks just had to go on and dig into his already sensitive skin. Guh. “Come on, get it out.”

“If you bite me, Scout, I’ll hunt you down and pull out all your teeth.”

“C’mon! D’ya wanna get blown or what?”

“Do anything violent and I promise—”

“Just pull it out, I don’t got all day and you’re makin’ this even worse!”

“Never saw someone more impatient, Scout.” But he reached down and fumbled for a few moments at his belt buckle, then snapped it out of the pants loops, put the leather strap back through the belt buckle, and crouched down, and put the loop of leather around Scout’s neck, before pulling it tight and leaning in real close. “If you bite, I promise you I’ll make good on that threat.”

Well shit. Scout bit his lip, “N-not gonna do anythin’ alright? Fuckin’ jus’, get it over with.” How did he get out of it now? Sniper had a belt around his neck and… No, he’d just do it, rinse his mouth out, and get back at Sniper later. Get back at him so hard Sniper wouldn’t know what hit him. That was all. Yeah.

Oh fuck, god, hell, there was a cock like two inches from his face! He started panting, clawing at the belt around his neck, “Jesus, fuck, loosen this thing up, I can’t breath!”

“No. Stays just as tight as it is. Now, lick,” and Sniper pulled on the belt, forcing Scout to tumble into his cock.

No no no no fuck his cheek was touching it and Sniper’s hand just kept moving and trying to make his lips and mouth touch it and that just wasn’t ok. That just wasn’t ok at all. “F-fine! Fine.” fine oh god no it was not fine. He cracked his lips open an inch and leaned in, darted his tongue out, and licked the tip. Bleh!

He licked a bit faster and found the grip on the belt got a bit looser. Good. Good, ok, faster. Then maybe it would be over faster too. That was just fine with him. Scout laved his tongue along the underside of Sniper’s too-long cock and just ignored that it smelled all musky and pretty gross. If this is what girls had to do when they went down on his cock, he wouldn’t ever convince a girl to do it again. Ok, so that was probably a lie right up there with him in the third grade swearing to his Ma that he’d never beat anyone up again even if they deserved it. Totally bogus.

But he’d definitely fuck them really nice after they went down on them, that was it. He’d make sure they got off too. Yeah, that was totally fine then.

Damn cock was still in his face, pushing and sliding past his tongue and into his mouth and fuck, that was what Sniper wanted? He glared up and opened his mouth a bit wider, taking more of it in. The taste was still disgusting. More than disgusting. This was downright humiliating! He growled and moved along the cock. Ok, he could do this. He could do it and he wouldn’t bite, even if it made hi jaw hurt pretty bad. Yeah, he had it halfway in, he was going good and—

Bleh! Bleh! Fuck! Shit! Scout gasped, choked, and tried to pull back, only to find a hand on his head pushing him forward. Nasty, nasty man!

“C’mon Mate, don’t play like that. You take it all in. That’s what a big mouth is for, don’t ya know it?”

Scout gagged and groaned, trying to pull back and stop the thing from going any further. It wasn’t working and the more he fought, the harder Sniper pushed his head along. He’d die soon! Was that what got Sniper off? Making him die while sucking cock! Oh god, what would Ma think? Would she cry? Would she even know that he’d died?

What would be on his tombstone? Oh god, what if his brothers found out he’d been sucking a cock when he died. An enemy cock at that! His teammates, they’d be furious! He was on the other base though, so maybe…

He could breath. Breathe in, breathe out. Oh god he was going to live. No! He was right back on it, and Sniper was fucking his mouth. There was no god, because no god would let someone like Sniper do something as horrible as this to him. What was this? Like, forced mouth sex?

But Scout had agreed to it, so he was like, partially gay, right? Even if he didn’t actually want it, he’d agreed to it and he’d planned for it, so this was his fault, right?

Hell, even if he didn’t die here, sucking on this cock and choking and smothering on the musky old prick, his teammates would know, wouldn’t they? They’d know he had done this and then they would think he was nothing but a fag!

He whimpered around Sniper and moved a bit faster, trying to pull back. Sniper seemed to take that as a sign to push further into him, until Scout could feel sweaty, prickly, curly little hairs against his nose. There was a strong scent of something sweaty and otherwise unidentified and Scout didn’t want to think about it. He just didn’t. But if he were to try and identify it, probably piss would be the thing to say about it. Sniper smelled pretty strong of sweat and piss.

Scout gagged harder, even when Sniper drew out most of the way. He felt the sting of tears at his own eyes and he couldn’t stand any of it. But it was going faster now. Faster and faster the length was in his mouth, pushing against his tonsils and triggering a gag reflex so strong he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t gotten breakfast all over Sniper’s shoes, or worse, yet. But Sniper always pulled back in time to let Scout take in gasping, panting breaths.

Then right back to work.

Just when he didn’t think he could take anymore, it was over. It was out of his mouth and then more thrusting against his cheeks, then spurt spurt spurt, his ear and hair was covered is disgusting.

Fucking fantastic. Scout pulled back and wiped it off,glaring at his hand and waving it rapidly to get the come to fly off. He glared up at Sniper, then slowly stood. Fingers felt numb, but he managed to unbuckled the belt even without seeing it. He snapped it onto the ground and stepped a few paces back, “M’gonna kick your ass so hard when battle starts again.”

He turned and ran. Maybe it was just because his heart was pumping so hard, but he didn’t think he’d ever run that fast in his life.

He could hear the laughing though. Loud, but low. Like it was mocking him.

He could even hear it in the shower, while he tried to cleanse his body from the filthy and the pain. Filthy filthy, he couldn’t take it.

Scout stared at himself in the mirror.

Something behind him flickered in the air and by the time he’d wheeled around, his own team’s Spy was there, looking right at him. “Fuck’re you lookin’ at?”

“You.”

“Yeah? Fuck off, don’t’cha know it’s real faggy to be watchin’ a guy naked? Buzz off, or get your own damn shower, ‘m busy.”

“Mmm I am well aware. You know what else is ‘faggy’, as you say?”

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, what’s that?”

“Sucking off zhe enemy.” Spy blew a ring of smoke at him, then stalked forward, pressing against Scout, “Don’t you agree?”

Scout felt like he was choking for the second time that day. “Fuck’re you—”

“I zhink we both know what I mean. Shameful, going to Sniper for your fun when zhere are so many other outlets if you enjoy being roughed up.”

“I didn’t fuckin’— I was jus’ lookin’ for my ball!”

“Oh, oui. I am sure.”

“That ain’t what I fuckin’ meant! I mean, I lost my ball over there and you know what no! No, I ain’t gotta explain shit to you. Get outta my way.” He pushed past Spy and stomped over to the lockers, slamming open his rusty metal locker and pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a tee. It wasn’t work anymore and he could be comfortable and fuck Spy, who was still watching him.

That guy thought he was so cool. Scout sneered, turned about, and stepped out of the towel and into the sweats. “Weird, watchin’ a guy get dressed.”

“Oui.”

“You’re fuckin’ a real piece of work.”

“I agree.”

Scout pulled on his shirt, then turned to face the other, arms crossed and a scowl firm on his face, “Tell anyone what you saw, I promise you I’ll make you regret it.”

“Mmmm. Vague threats don’t bother me like they must you. I think you’ll have to give me something much more solid than that, Scout. Tell me, just what would you do if I spread your dirty little secrets as wide as you spread those big lips of yours?”

No teammate fighting. No charging. No punching. No choking. No killing. Scout took a deep breath. “I’ll do somethin’, I promise I will.”

“How about this, Scout?” Spy stepped closer, step step step, his soft-soled shoes barely making a noise at all. It was wrong how stealthy the guy was. “If you will do something for me, I will do something for you, that is, you do what I ask, and I will do what you ask. If you ask me to keep my lips sealed, I will do so, just for you. But if you don’t do as I ask, just this one thing, then I am most afraid I will reveal your amorous, enemy proclivities.”

“I have no fuckin’ clue what you just said at the end. This a ‘you scratch my back, I scratch yours’ kinda thing?”

A sigh. A blowing ring of smoke that disappeared above Spy’s head, “Oui. To put it in your terms, I shall scratch yours if you do the same.”

“What d’ya want me doin’?”

“It is simple.” Spy was up against him now. “You will accompany me to bed for the next week.”

Scout stepped back, “No, no, fuckin’ no way in—”

Gloved fingers on his lips, pressing inside, “Non, you misunderstand. I am not interested in you, but in making ‘someone’ jealous. You are nothing to me, but a pawn to get my knight moving closer to me. Bait. Oui, bait to get him coming on closer. If he thinks I am interested, invested even, in you, he will become interested in me.”

Scout bite at the fingers, then jerked his head back, “Fuck you. You and them, you’re all real pieces of work. But fine! Fine.” He clenched fingers into fists, “I’ll go t’bed with ya, jus’ long as ya don’t actually go and touch on me or none of that faggy shit. And as long as ya don’t go advertising shit. Jus’ him, ‘whoever he is’ gets ta know.”

“I will do my best to ensure that is the case.”

“If that isn’t the case, I’ll end the deal and let everyone know what was goin’ on.”

“Then they will know what you and Sniper were up to.”

“Don’t fuckin’ care. ‘Cause I know if someone came out sayin’ they were jus’ usin’ someone else as bait to try and trap me, I’d be mad as hell and there’d be no chance I ever wanted them. So if you make it obvious to anyone but him ‘whoever it is’ then I’m gonna tell the whole damn base and then you’ll never have a chance at it. So how’s that for a deal?”

“You’re not as stupid as you look. I accept your deal. Get cleaned up and looking presentable and come to my room in one half hour. Do not be late.”

Scout snorted and made a face at the door when it opened and Spy moved out. Bastard. Tricky bastard, that was all he was.

All of that work just to get a goddamn dirty old leather ball, and it wasn’t even over yet.

Damnit! He didn’t even manage to actually get the ball.


End file.
